


Every Day

by runningthroughthewind



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningthroughthewind/pseuds/runningthroughthewind
Summary: “I have to pee.” Cringing a little at just how direct that had been, Yuuri peaked over at Viktor.“Oh thank god.” At his obviously incredulous expression, Viktor expounded, “I’ve had to pee for forever, but didn’t want you to think I was gross if I asked you to wait while I went behind a tree.”Having moved in together in St. Petersburg, Yuuri and Viktor grow closer than ever as they bond over a series of awkward realities of a life of athletics.





	

Yuuri had been living with Viktor in his St. Petersburg apartment for a couple of weeks following their respective national championships. The transition had been very smooth overall. Between them having to jump right into training and already having a decent feel for each other’s daily routines from living and training in the same space for the last nine months, there hadn’t been time or reason for much conflict over daily routines. Yuuri’s anxiety had stirred a few times but he had largely been able to handle it without problem so far. 

There was only one worry that had lingered throughout the time since they had taken this next step for Yuuri. Had they grown close enough? Yuuri knew it was a little ridiculous to worry if they were close enough after just having officially moved in together after getting engaged, but those very big and official steps had only added to the pressure he was feeling to live up to what Viktor might expect following those steps. They weren’t shy about expressing their emotional or sexual intimacy but it was the more mundane things that had Yuuri worried. He found himself holding himself back somewhat still when it came to the more everyday opportunities for closeness. While he cherished every time he found Viktor doing some little embarrassing day-to-day thing that made him just that more human and less living legend - finding Viktor clipping his toenails over the toilet or drooling onto his pillow - Yuuri found himself continually self-consciousness about being so open himself. He found himself hiding away while getting ready in the bathroom in the mornings while Viktor was in the kitchen or doing much more laundry than he normally would to avoid Viktor finding any of his smelly clothes. He knew that Viktor wouldn’t care about any of those things - Yuuri loved the fact that knew his fiance's human-side after all - yet he still found himself afraid of fully opening up to Viktor. It was like those first weeks with Viktor as his coach all over again. He was afraid of showing a more vulnerable side of himself and feared even more that he would push Viktor away by finding those little shortcomings - those little things that weren’t romantic in any way and were just part of being human. 

Wanting to open up more and share in the non-perfect parts of life, especially that of an athlete, Yuui had decided to make more of a conscious effort to share. He decided to start with something that had been on his mind since he first started living here - the laundry room stench. It had been immediately clear when he entered the first day that this was room where Viktor kept his sports clothes. He had a rack where he could put his used clothes that didn’t quite need to be washed yet to air out when damp. Because of that the air in the room maintained a constant lingering smell of sweat - particularly that unique stale smell of sweaty winter workout clothes that had locked in the day’s sweat. This was something that Yuuri was familiar with, having had a corner of his apartment in Detroit for the same purpose. It was after all impractical to wash workout clothes after every workout and when using them every day it was impossible to have enough to constantly be rotating them out of the wash. They could usually go a few workouts before it became a problem and they never fully regained their initial freshness after the first few washes anyway.

So having decided that he would try to open up more and stop hiding away little parts of himself in some misguided attempt to present some kind of perfect image at all times, Yuuri decided to start finding space for his own sweaty clothes in the laundry room. He wasn’t even sure if Viktor would notice but he wanted to do it just as much for himself as he did for Viktor. He wanted to start treating this as his own home as well and he couldn’t continue to hold himself back and apart from their home any longer if he wanted to build a future with Viktor. 

\---

Viktor did notice. He had been a little concerned that Yuuri wasn’t feeling at home in St. Petersburg, but had decided to give him time to adjust. He didn’t want to push for something that he wasn’t ready to give. This small thing was a welcome start though. Viktor had been much more excited to find someone else’s sweaty clothes in his laundry room than was probably normal. But that was the point wasn’t it? This wasn’t his laundry room anymore, it was their’s, and that thought warmed his heart. 

Scared to jinx this progress, he didn't to make too big of a deal out of it, but he did want to reciprocate somehow. He wanted to embrace this crossing of boundaries. Thinking about it on his evening run, Viktor was suddenly struck with an idea to subtly (or at least as subtly has he was able to compromise with his own personality) show his support for and encourage this newfound sharing. 

Jogging all the way up to their front door, Viktor quickly made his way into the kitchen where he knew Yuuri would be making them dinner. With just a few seconds’ pause to admire his fiance at work, Viktor infused his voice with as much mischief as he was he was overflowing with. “Yuuuuri.” Waiting only long enough for him to turn around with more than a little suspicion on his face, Viktor launched himself across the kitchen and draped himself as dramatically as he could around Yuuri, exclaiming as he went, “sweaty hugs!”

Startled by sweat-drenched neck he suddenly found his face pushed against, it took Yuuri a few seconds to comprehend what was happening. “Viktor! That’s disgusting - get off,” he groaned, trying to wriggle out from under the overheated and more than a little damp body of his extra fiance. 

“But Yuuri, don’t you love all of me?” Viktor followed this whine by nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s neck and tickling his fingers under his shirt and up his sides. 

It seemed that was his limit because Yuuri responded by giggling his name and only half-heartedly pushing him away. “Okay. Okay. I surrender! Sweaty hugs,” he said breathlessly, returning the hug for the first time. “But now you have to get me a clean shirt otherwise you’re not getting any dinner,” Yuuri compromised. 

Viktor couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice, “Deal.” 

They stood together in the kitchen until Yuuri had to turn back to the food he had been making before Viktor had disturbed him. Pushing him away gently and with a warm smile, “Now go get me that new shirt and take a shower. You really do smell!.” 

Viktor grinned back and leaned in for a quick kiss on the mouth before turning away to do just that, more than happy to follow Yuuri’s orders. He couldn’t control the beam on his face as he rummaged through their dresser. He felt his smile border closer to a smirk as he turned away empty handed and instead brought out the long-sleeve t-shirt he had worn around the apartment yesterday and knew smelt like his prefered cologne. 

When he threw the shirt over Yuuri’s face as his fiance turned to the sound of his steps back into the kitchen, he could only imagine that Yuuri’s face matched his slumped shoulders, long-suffering sigh, and warmly scolding “Viktor,” with equal fond exasperation. 

\---

Neither Yuuri nor Viktor had practice at the rink today but it wasn’t their day off so they had decided to take a drive out of the city to go for a trail run for something a little different. Yuuri was beginning to regret it. He’s had to pee for the last five minutes or so and it was not subsiding. They had run about 4 kilometers along the path and Viktor was leading them on a 10k loop that he had done before, so they weren’t even halfway done and it was still 4k back even if he turned around. There hadn’t even been a restroom in the parking lot so it would still be however long it took to find a bathroom he could use in addition to that time. There was no way he could make it that long.

Yuuri was going to have to bite the bullet and be blunt about it then. He tried to cheer himself up by thinking about it as another opportunity to break down the few remaining barriers between he and Viktor. That gave him the courage to blurt out, “I have to pee.” Cringing a little at just how direct that had been, he peaked over at Viktor. 

“Oh thank god.” At Yuuri’s obviously incredulous expression, Viktor expounded, “I’ve had to pee for forever, but didn’t want you to think I was gross if I asked you to wait while I went behind a tree.” He finished with a chuckle, obviously no longer self-conscious now that Yuuri had been the one to bring it up. 

“Oh. That’s good, I guess. I was worried that a city boy wouldn’t understand,” Yuuri added with a giggle of his own. “I’m no stranger to peeing in the woods. I’ve always prefered trail running and have been stuck in the middle of nowhere with a full bladder more than once.”

“Excellent! Those trees there look perfect - let’s go.” Viktor grabbed his hand, pulling him behind a small cluster of trees and strong undergrowth. He dropped his hand and pulled his winter tights down immediately without a care, letting go with a relieved sigh. Too busy pulling his own pants down as the sound of liquid falling added to his own urgency, Yuuri didn’t even stop to think about how embarrassing the situation could be. He had never been caught in the past but was always anxious about it. Somehow peeing where anyone could find them with someone else he trusted made it feel more exhilarating and hilarious than anxiety-inducing. When a laugh took him by surprise and escaped before he could try to stifle it, just in case someone did catch them, Viktor made eye contact with him. Suddenly them they were both guffawing uncontrollably at their own absurdity with their pant around their thighs trying to avoid the migrating puddles of pee in the middle of the woods and Yuuri had never felt closer to anyone in his life. 

\---

“Hey, Yuuri, sweetheart. It’s your favorite city boy. I’m in the restroom at that hotel across from that cafe you like. Could you please bring a spare pair of pants?” Before Yuuri could do more than start what was sure to be a series of questions Viktor would rather not answer aloud in a public space, he rushed to finish, “Great! Thanks so much, love you, see you soon,” and hung up. 

Viktor was glad that he wasn’t prone to feeling embarrassed. He tended to find the humor in a situation, even if was at his own expense. At the same time he would rather not let it get out to the public that the most decorated mens figure skater in history had shat himself while on his daily run. 

He had cleaned himself up as much as possible in a locked stall and had snuck out of his stall when the coast was clear to stuff his ruined running tights in the trash before shuffling back into the closest stall with his cupped hands the only thing preserving what little of his dignity he had left from some stranger who could walk in at any moment. As he was securing the cubicle door, he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. Not quite sure what to do with himself for a moment, Viktor settled on taking a seat on the toilet and pretending it felt completely normal to be sat in a public toilet with a long-sleeve shirt, running jacket, hat, wool socks, sneakers, and nothing else on. Smirking a little at what a ridiculous sight he must be, he unlocked his phone to check the text he was sure was from his fiance. 

_I’m on my way, Viktor. Are you okay? Do you need anything else? Do you need to go to the hospital?_

__

_no no. I’m fine. Just a little accident xD i think i ate too much dairy yesterday. happens to everyone on a run once in awhile. Just trying to keep it away from the rumor mill at this point haha_

__

__

__

_okay. I can understand that - i’ve had some close calls on runs before myself. I’m just a block away from the hotel now_

____

__

____

_See you soon :)_

____

It wasn’t more than a minute or two later that Viktor heard the door to the restroom open and close quickly. 

____

“Viktor,” Yuuri near-whispered.

____

Instead of answering, Viktor creaked the stall door open a crack and ushered Yuuri over with a nod and small smile to reassure him that he really was alright. When he was within reach, Viktor pulled him inside. Apparently no longer worried over his health, Yuuri took one look at his pantless but otherwise bundled-up self and burst out laughing. Viktor looked down at his dick hanging out between layers of winter clothes and laughed with him. Yuuri had covered his mouth at that point and tried to shoosh him too. Neither of them could control their laughter though at the sight of an athletic Living Legend hiding his bare ass in a public toilet. They struggled to get his new pants on between giggles in the space that was much to small for two grown men. 

____

Just when Viktor was pulling the sweatpants up to his hips, they both froze at the sound of the restroom door opening. Their equally wide eyes met and they both rushed to cover each others mouths when they both struggled to hold in another round of laughter. The both seemed to realize how it would look if the person who had just walked in saw two pairs of feet in the stall. Viktor quickly dropped back onto the toilet and pulled Yuuri onto lap, pulling his legs up to get his feet out of sight. Yuuri allowed himself to be maneuvered, too occupied keeping both his hands clasped over his mouth to keep from giggling. Unfortunately, Viktor met his crinkled eyes and had to quickly shove his face into Yuuri’s back before he lost it. 

____

They held their breath and trembled with suppressed laughter until the man left the restroom. As soon as they heard steps echo down the hall they burst out laughing between gulping breaths. 

____

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Yuuri exclaimed as he relaxed with his side against Viktor’s chest. 

____

“That was just a preview to your future of having to take care of your old man of husband. Are you sure you still want to marry this mess,” Viktor joked. 

____

But Yuuri curled his arms around his neck and met his eye and answered tenderly, “I’ve never been more sure that you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He smiled at Viktor, his eyes warm with affection, and kissed the tip of his nose softly. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here. I’ll make you whatever you want for dinner when we get home.”

____

As Yuuri got up to open the stall door, Viktor stood as well. “Yuuri.” When he turned back to him, he just smiled back, and replied, “I love you.”

____

They walked home together with their arms wrapped around each other, stifling giggles as they whispered the dumbest old man jokes back and forth to each other. 

____

\---

____

It was Viktor and his rest day for the week and Yuuri had convinced Viktor the night before that they should stay in for a relaxing day. With Viktor picking back up training over the last weeks of his comeback after maintaining a more relaxed training regimen when he was only coaching Yuuri and not also competing himself, Yuuri worried that he would overexert himself. He was already dealing with a small injury to his feet. He had recently begun breaking in a new pair of skates and with the added hours training there was too much pressure on some of his toes. The worst was his right big toe, the nail of which had turned completely black underneath with trapped blood. It had also begun to lift a little a few days ago and while Viktor tried to hide his feet from him to keep his from worrying, Yuuri could see that they were causing him pain. Thus he had decided to try to keep him off his feet for the day. 

____

After they ate a simple breakfast of yogurt and granola with some fresh berries, Yuuri convinced Viktor that they should go back to bed and relax with Makkachin for a while. Yuuri browsed his social media accounts for a while, leaning against Viktor as he caught up with his sports magazine subscriptions. 

____

Yuuri had just returned from the bathroom, when he noticed that Viktor had taken his socks off and seemed to be letting his feet breathe, wiggling his toes around. It was as his right big toe caught Yuuri’s attention that he slowed before climbing back into bed. 

____

“Viktor,” Yuuri said slowly, “where’s your toenail?” The blackened nail was gone, leaving just a stubby square of slightly raised but smooth red skin. Yuuri was almost afraid to know the answer. 

____

Viktor looked down at his foot as if he had forgotten about it and then over to Yuuri. He answered way too casually for Yuuri’s peace of mind. “I don’t know. It was just gone when I woke up this morning. It happens sometimes, no need to worry, it’ll grow back. It actually feels a lot better now that the dead nail is gone,” he finished with a shrug. 

____

“But where did it go,” Yuuri asked, not nearly as casually. 

____

“I don’t know. It must have fallen off in the night.”

____

“Well find it, oh my god! I’m not getting back in that bed until you find it! That’s disgusting,” Yuuri exclaimed. “Oh my god. What if it’s on me,” he near-shouted as he pat down the pajamas he hadn’t changed out of from the night before.

____

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined, “I thought we were at the old married couple stage of personal space. We use the toilet in front of each other.”

____

“I don’t care how close we are - that it is still disgusting! I wouldn’t care it was my toenail - I am not sleeping with you until you find it. Oh my god - are any others falling off?”

____

“No no,” Viktor hurried to explain, worried that he wouldn’t be allowed to sleep with his fiance if they were. He stuck his feet towards Yuuri. “See! Everything is fine - a few others are discolored but they aren’t lifting up like that one was! I’ll find the nail, don’t worry,” Viktor said quickly as he began to pat down the sheets. His whole body disappeared under the sheets as he spread his arms out in the sheets looking. 

____

Yuuri couldn’t even appreciate the hilarity of the image he presented. He was covering his face with both his hands as he looked at the ceiling, desperately trying not to picture a loose bloody toenail on him. Bodily fluids didn’t tend to make him queasy but there was just something about the image of something that should have stayed attached coming loose and falling off the body.

____

He startled when Viktor exclaimed victoriously. “Look, Yuuri! I found it - see everything is fine now,” he yelled as he thrust his lost toenail in front of Yuuri’s face. He felt his face pale. He only caught sight of a crusty off-white square with darker flakes before he reflexively slapped the disturbing hand out his face. “Ah! Yuuri! Now it’s gone again.”

____

“Oh my god! Find it again and get rid of it! I don’t want to know anything more about it,” Yuuri shouted as he raced out of the room with his face once more covered. 

____

 

____

Viktor found his poor fiance a few minutes later sat on the couch, his face buried in Makkachin’s fur. “Yuuri,” he asked softly. “It’s gone and I’ve washed my hands.” Viktor had also put his socks back on but didn’t mention this to Yuuri in fear of being forbidden from bed in case another of his toenails decided to jump ship. “Can I join you?”

____

Yuuri nodded and turned his head to smile weakly at him. Viktor quickly slid behind Yuuri and wrapped him up in his arms, rocking him slowly back and forth a few times before sighing contently against his neck. 

____

“Sorry I freaked out so much.” Viktor just hummed lightly in response, content to just relax together. Yuuri continued though. “I don’t know why I got so upset about it. You’re usually the one to get nervous around a little blood,” he teased, gently knocking his head against Viktor’s. 

____

“I object to that. I’m super brave and tough.” Yuuri gave him an incredulous look out of the corner of his eye and Viktor conceded, “Okay, fine. So I may have had to sit done that time you cut your finger cropping onions.”

____

“Your face turned as grey as your hair,” Yuuri scoffed in response. 

____

“Now that I object to - my hair is platinum not grey,” Viktor exclaimed with a dramatic flip of said hair, aiming to tickle it against Yuuri’s face. His guessed his aim was true since Yuuri giggled and turned around to kiss him lightly on the cheek before leaning his face on his shoulder. Viktor, in turn, rested his head atop Yuuri’s hair. 

____

They sat quietly for some time, eyes closed in the warmth of the sun streaming through the window, content to rest together in their home, and basking in the knowledge that there would be new experiences for them to love each other for every day from now on.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runningthroughthewind


End file.
